Unimatrix Zero Coda
by borgprincess
Summary: Just a little rewrite of the episode ending to show a little banter between our favorite command team


Unimatrix Zero Coda

On the viewscreen was an incongruous sight. Two Borg vessels were firing on another- discord in the Collective? It was actually the culmination of a daring and reckless venture on the part of the _Voyager_ crew to seize a chance to start a resistance with the aim of drones regaining their independence and freedom from the Collective.

Although the plan had been altered as circumstances changed, it was still successful, except that it was not over yet- the away team, consisting of Janeway, Torres and Tuvok were still on board the Borg vessel as captives.

The First Officer watched the viewscreen intently as the vessel suffered damage from both _Voyager_ and their allies; two of the ships nearby that the freed drones had taken control over and then come to help with the rescue.

"Can you establish a transporter lock yet?" Chakotay demanded.

"No, Commander, I still can't get through."

Chakotay allowed himself a frustrated sigh. Everyone was tense about the situation. _Voyager _rocked again under the cube's return fire and their ship could not withstand the damage much longer. None of the crew would be willing to let their fellow officers and friends remain as drones, but if a transporter lock could not- Chakotay frowned as he saw a part of the cube destroyed; yet the damage had not been caused by either of the attacking vessels. Another section was destroyed, debris propelled away by the force and hitting _Voyager_. The entire cube was going to self-destruct!

"I've got a lock," Kim announced with relief. "Beaming them out…now."

"Sickbay to the Bridge," the Doctor's voice came over the comm. "I have them, Borg armour and body parts intact," as always his words were tinged with sarcasm.

"Acknowledge. Bridge out."

Meanwhile, the cube was still disintegrating before their eyes. Before Chakotay could

give the order to jump to warp, _Voyager_ shuddered slightly as a green beam locked on and pulled them into a memorable green streaked tunnel _Voyager_ had once before entered after they had stolen a transwarp coil- the cubes had enter a transwarp corridor, one with a tractor beam on _Voyager_ to more quickly move the vessels out of danger. A safe distance later, the three dropped out into normal space.

Chakotay was not certain whether their fire or the self-destruction sequence had knocked out the shields that had kept them from rescuing their teammates, and then he chuckled to himself for wondering over that minor detail when there was so much else to do. Relieved laughter echoed his on the bridge as the officers indulged in a moment to slough off the stress and fear they had been under the entire mission.

"They're hailing," said Kim, his voice still shaky from the outburst.

"Onscreen."

The viewscreen separated into two divisions; on one, Laura, a pretty human woman when she was not outfitted in Borg armour appeared, smiling in triumph, and on the other, Korok, a gruff Klingon and a general prior to assimilation.

"How's the away team?" Laura asked.

"We have them," Chakotay assured her. "Thanks for the lift, by the way."

"It was no difficulty," Korok, dismissed the gratitude with his usual disdainful attitude. He was one of the ones reluctant to participate or even advocate the entire undertaking and rather self-conscious now that it had successfully been completed. "However, I cannot remain long with you. My vessel is intact and my crew eager to engage the Borg in honourable battle. Today is a good day to die," and with that, he ended the transmission, the vessel disappearing in a flash of green light.

"Klingons," Laura shook her head. "Well, I can't wait to get out of this," she indicated her armour. "Not as comfortable they look, I assure you."

"I'll bet," Chakotay flashed a brief smile before turning the conversation to more serious channels. "We've got primary systems on line but it'll take some time to make repairs and return peak efficiency. I've got _Voyager_ temporarily and I'd like to give her back the way I received command of her. What's the status of your ship?"

"I don't think we'll be engaging the Borg in 'honourable battle' any time soon," she said. "We also have some work to do on it, and my people would prefer to relax and celebrate instead of leaping immediately back into battle."

"I'm sure my self-appointed Morale Officer will be pleased to arrange a party to celebrate your liberation," Chakotay said with humour at the thought of their perpetually cheerful resident Talaxian. "He's probably already cooking up a storm for you."

"We'll be happy to meet him. By the way, your doctor, he's an expert when it comes to removing this unnecessary armour and the implants?"

"I'm not sure he's an expert, though he'll be pleased at the title," Chakotay said.

Laura raised an eyebrow, "Since the Borg never considered it relevant to study methods of removing this stuff, except for dismantling the drone, which is hardly done with their wellbeing and prolonged life in mind, your doctor is pretty much an expert."

"When you put it like that…anyhow, he'll be pleased to be needed, and I'm sure he'll take great pleasure in lecturing you at length in the subject."

She shrugged. "He'll have a captive audience. I'm not sure what the majority of us want to do, but some will want to rescue others and we won't have the benefit of the Doctor then to guide us through it."

"As I said, I'm sure he'll be pleased."

"Good. So, we'll hold position here?" Laura asked. "Establish some sort of temporary base, make repairs, contact the others and that sort of thing."

"Sounds good. We'll be in contact," Chakotay nodded at Harry, who ended the transmission promptly. "I'm going to Sickbay, you have the bridge, Tom."

Sickbay was very busy over the next few days. Apart from Janeway, Torres and Tuvok, the Doctor also had ex-drones from Laura's cube over, either to de-Borgify or instruct in the safe removal of the Borg technology.

Chakotay grinned as he entered Sickbay and spotted Janeway lying down cosily on the bio-bed with all the comforts of old, a cup of coffee in her hands and PADDs before her. She sensed the scrutiny and looked up quizzically at the amusement evident on his face.

"Working already?" he asked. "I'm surprised at the Doctor. And what's this, coffee in Sickbay? Did you have to reprogram him?"

Janeway shot him a reproachful glance. "Of course not. This was done with his complete cooperation."

"Cooperation?" the Doctor repeated sarcastically from across the room, his auditory subprocessors enhancing his 'hearing'.

Chakotay raised an eyebrow at Janeway. "I'm not buying it. Part of being a 'fine First Officer' is having a healthy cynicism when it comes to the Captain."

"Does that also include knowing- oh!"

Chakotay moved closer concerned, but she dismissed it with a wave as she pushed herself up more carefully. "The Doctor's extracted my spinal clamps. If I ever implied it was easy on Seven these past few years, I owe her an apology," she drained the last of her coffee and sat it down regretfully. "Since you're my First Officer, I'll let you in on a little secret. Doctors are always a little smug because they have certain privileges, doctor-patient confidentiality that they'll use to their benefit for the sake of it if you want to know something." She rolled her eyes, "And they just love knowing that they have the power to declare the captain unsound of mind and unfit for command, which they bring up as their trump card in an argument. But to keep them down to size, resist their tendency to attempt to strongarm you on principle long enough and they'll offer you what you want without an argument, simply for the novelty of actually keeping you in Sickbay for once."

"I think I understand," Chakotay said gravely, before breaking into a smile. "The coffee, those reports, they're a bribes, aren't they?"

Janeway had a satisfied expression on her face. "Damn right. And I'm relishing this victory over the Doctor. And how's _Voyager_?"

"Nearly back to peak efficiency. She didn't bring it up in one of your talks?"

"Captain-ship confidentiality," Janeway echoed his words.

Chakotay nodded, "Touché. Think you can handle a few more reports?"

"Trying to keep me occupied down here while you live it up in the big chair?" Janeway accepted the PADDs with a teasing smile.

"I'm not the Captain of _Voyager_," Chakotay pointed out. "I think everyone will be glad when things go back to normal and you're back where you belong."

"Excellent answer. Rest assured, I will be back to reclaim my throne-"

The Doctor interrupted, "In a few days time, as you promised."

Janeway had a mutinous expression on her face but sighed and nodded, staring after the Doctor with narrowed eyes.

"So it finally happened," Chakotay stated.

"What?" Janeway tore her laser glare from the unaffected photons and forcefields of the hologram's illusory back.

"The Doctor getting you to do what he wants."

Janeway leant closely to him, putting emphasis on her words. "I'm staying in Sickbay of my own volition, not because he forced me into a position where I was forced to make that promise. I couldn't disappoint him by not contesting his medical opinion as always. It would give him higher expectations of my _compliance_ the next time and I couldn't do that to him. Besides, if I actually admitted," her voice had dropped lower to ensure the Doctor did not overhear, "that I was feeling a little under the weather and that perhaps bed rest wasn't such a bad idea, he'd use that against me and keep me twice as long in here. What?"

Chakotay had an exaggerated expression of amazement on his face. "The invincible Captain Janeway admits a weakness!"

"Don't get carried away, it's not a _weakness_. I'm just recovering from the effects of assimilation, that's all," her voice was stern, but her eyes reflected her enjoyment in their usual round of banter.

Chakotay raised his eyebrows. "I'm surprised I didn't hear 'that's an order' after that statement. And I'll take my leave while it's still safe."

"Wise move," she grinned. Waiting til he had taken a few steps towards the door, Janeway called after him, "Chakotay." She crooked a finger at him, motioning him closer and, eyes dancing, chided him. "I notice you haven't lived up to your grand promises- the gravity plating is still in want of recalibration and as for the carpeting…well, where do I begin? While you're still in temporary command of Voyager, you might want to get these niggling concerns attended to."

"I would be lost without you to keep me in line," he replied dryly. "Right away, sir. Ma'am…" At her mock glare, he gave in with a dramatic sigh. "Yes, _Captain_."

"And just you remember it," she ordered in a teasing tone, settling back to digest these newest reports, everything comfortingly back to normal.


End file.
